


Wear my heart on my fist [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Superhero AU [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, And Izuna is Lois Lane, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humour, I'm not sorry, In which Touka is Superman, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Tōka is not some reckless vigilante wannabe. She is an IT girl. Mito and Tobirama can keep bouncing across rooftops and knocking out criminals if they want. Tōka is a reasonable, responsible adult with bills to pay and—and a best friend who’s probably playing punching bag for the mob right now. Damn it.





	Wear my heart on my fist [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wear my heart on my fist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795252) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Wear%20My%20Heart%20On%20My%20Fist.mp3) | 46:55 | 21.7 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Anything_ by Headly

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
